


A Good Knight

by Nightfoot



Series: Goretober 2016 [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, M/M, Power Imbalance, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/pseuds/Nightfoot
Summary: Flynn was excited when his captain summoned him to his quarters to show personal interest in his career, but it turned into a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The was written for the Goretober prompt "bondage". It's disgusting and awful, so please note the warnings and proceed with caution.

Flynn knocked on the captain’s door.  A courier had caught him on the way to dinner and told him the captain wished to speak with him, so he’d hurried through the castle so as not to keep him waiting.  Flynn had only been a lieutenant for a few months, and was eager to impress his new captain.  Though the man failed to garner the genuine affection Flynn had felt for his first captain, he still greatly respected him.  

“Come in.”

The captain’s quarters were more spacious than the room Flynn had been assigned.  For one, he had one more a single room.  The captain was sitting at his desk near the window when Flynn stepped in, but he stood up to greet him.  

“Ah, Lieutenant.  Thank you for joining me.  Please, come here.”

Flynn closed the door and walked further into the room.  The captain’s desk sat in front of a window overlooking the training grounds.  Flynn had spent the afternoon leading drills down there, and still had some bruises from well-timed blows during sparing.  “Can I do something for you, sir?”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you, Lieutenant.  How long have you been in my brigade now?  Two months?”

“Three and a half, sir.”

“That long already?  Time flies.”  

They stood next to the window, a few feet apart.  The captain had already changed out of his uniform and into plain slacks and a long-sleeved shirt.  Flynn, who had never seen him outside of work before, found this mildly disconcerting.  Being in his private quarters was weird enough.  

“You have made a strong impression in your brief time serving under me.  I’m very impressed with your abilities.”

Flynn’s heart fluttered with satisfaction and he straightened up a little.  “Thank you, sir.”

“Have you put thought into your future career goals?”

Flynn had planned out his entire life when he was eleven and it included becoming commandant someday.  Telling the captain that was probably not a good idea, because that childish pipe dream would seem immature, so he watered his goals down.  “I plan to do my best to serve the Empire and rise through the ranks to achieve increasingly more responsibility.”

“You plan to make captain?”

“One day, sir, I would like to.”  He hoped the captain didn’t take that as a slight against him, as if he couldn’t wait to outrank his boss.  

The captain didn’t seem to mind, though.  He nodded and smiled at Flynn.  “You’re going to face barriers the higher you go.  I was just looking over your file, and you are from the lower quarter, correct?”

“That’s right, sir.”

“Many people in the higher levels of the Knighthood will think that reflects poorly on you.”

Flynn nodded.  “I’m aware, sir.  My goal is to always do my best so that instead, I can reflect positively upon the lower quarter.”

“Well said.  I think you have an excellent career ahead of you.  Things will still be difficult for you, of course.  Your path would be much easier if you had a noble to support you and ease your way in closed circles.”

Flynn tried to hide his surprise and remain professional.  “Ah - yes.  Yes, sir, that really would make things easier.”  All the effort he’d put into being the best knight he could had paid off.  The captain has noticed him, and the more connections he had with the higher ranks in the Knighthood, the sooner he could achieve the change he and Yuri had always dreamed of.  

“If you stick with me, I can help you.  I want to see you succeed, Lieutenant.”

“I’m really honoured by your faith in me, sir.”

“Of course… I know you understand that you can’t expect a favour from someone without doing a favour in return.”

“Uh… yes, sir. I’ll assist you in any way I can.”  It was, after all, his job.

“I trust, then, that I can count on you to fulfill your end of the bargain?”  The captain rested a hand on Flynn’s hip.

Confusion filled his brain because the captain was looking at him intently and it gave Flynn the feeling that something was expected of him right now.  “Um… what would you like me to do, sir?”

The captain lowered his hand, sliding it over the skirt of Flynn’s uniform to settle on his rear.  “You can fulfill your end for me tonight.”

Flynn’s mouth hung open as he recognized the lust in the captain’s eyes.  If he’d had any doubts, the quick squeeze would have erased them.  Flynn jerked backward into the windowsill.  “I - sir - I don’t-”

“I thought you agreed to doing favours for me in return?” The captain stepped closer so there was barely an inch between them. 

Flynn pressed into the windowsill and shook his head.  What was he supposed to say to his captain?  How could he tell him he was absolutely not interested in him in that way without offending him?  “I’m flattered, sir, but it’s a violation of Knighthood policy to fraternize with a superior officer.”

“That only matters if anyone finds out.  This will be our secret.”

Flynn shook his head more firmly.  “I apologize, sir.  I’m not interested.  I wouldn’t want to risk anyone finding out.”  He stepped away from the window and started for the door.  

The captain caught his arm.  “I don’t believe I dismissed you yet, Lieutenant.”  

His tone had taken a sharp turn from inviting to commanding and it made goosebumps rise along Flynn’s arms.  The grip on his arm wasn’t strong enough that he couldn’t break out, but he wondered if that would change if he attempted to do so.  “What else do you require of me, sir?”

“I require you to do your duty, follow the orders your captain gives you, and return a favour when someone does one for you.”

Flynn swallowed heavily.  “In that case, sir, I would just as well not accept additional help navigating the noble circles.  With all due respect, I’ve already gotten this far on my own.”  He tugged his arm out of the captain’s hand and strode resolutely toward the door, not looking back.  

“If you walk out that door, you will be discharged before you make it back to your room.”

Flynn froze.  Eyes still on the door, he said, “I beg your pardon?”

“I know you understood.”  The captain’s footsteps came up behind him.  “You are not to leave this room until I dismiss you.  If you violate a direct order, that is grounds for me to discharge you from the Knighthood.  We can’t trust knights who don’t follow orders.”

Flynn tried to ignore the warmth radiating off the body right behind him.  “You can’t discharge someone for something so petty.”

The captain rested a hand on Flynn’s shoulder.  “All the top brass of the Knighthood are personal friends of mine.  If I say some wretch from the lower quarter can’t be trusted and routinely defies my orders, they won’t need any further evidence."

Flynn closed his eyes because he knew the captain was right.  He’d be lucky if anyone even bothered to hear his side of the story.

“So….”  The hand gripped his shoulder much more tightly than it had gripped his arm previously, and the other hand wrapped around Flynn’s stomach and pulled him against the captain’s body.  Something hard between the captain’s legs rubbed against Flynn’s thigh and revulsion rushed through him.  “What’s more important to you? You morals, or your career?”

Flynn squeezed his eyes tight and then opened them with a deep breath.  Every instinct firing through his muscles urged him to elbow the bastard in the stomach and make a beeline for the door, but logic shouted those thoughts down.  If he ran out of this room, his career in the Knights was over.  He’d worked too hard, and had too many people’s hopes riding on him, to give up now.  He had to convince the captain that this was a bad idea. “Sir….”  The captain’s hand slipped lower, between his legs, and squeezed him.  Flynn jolted but forced himself to calm down.  He clenched his fists and dug his fingernails into his palms to distract himself from the hand rubbing him.  “Captain, be reasonable.  If anybody found out about this, your career would be in danger, too.”

“Which is why neither of us is going to tell anyone.”  His hand mercifully left Flynn’s front, and moved to the back to grip his belt.  The captain grabbed Flynn’s elbow with his other hand and twisted it behind his back.  “Come with me.”

“Sir, this is a bad idea.”  The captain marched him toward the door to his bedroom.  “This is a crime.”

“It is not.”  He opened the door and pushed Flynn into the bedroom. “It would only be a crime if you were unwilling, but you’re going to be a good knight and follow orders without fuss, aren’t you?”

The captain led Flynn to the side of the bed and let him go.  Flynn turned around quickly and stepped away, eager to distance himself from the bulge that had been pressing into him.  His eyes went from the captain to the closed door to the bed.  A bed had never looked so ominous.  

“Take your clothes off.”

Flynn folded his arms.  “This really isn’t-”

“Take them off.”

“You shouldn’t do this.”

The captain struck him across the face.  “I have not started taking advice from my lieutenants.”

With his cheek smarting, Flynn desperately searched for a way out, but he didn’t even know what he was looking for.  It didn’t look like the captain could be talked out of this, and the knowledge that his future in the Knighthood would be ruined if he made a break for it was as effective as any chain.  “Sir… please….”

“If you don’t take them off, I will take them off for you and it will be unpleasant.”

Flynn bit down on his lip but couldn’t see any way out of this.  His fumbling hands began working his belt loose and he lowered his head, refusing to let the captain see how much he wanted to cry.  The betrayal was almost as bad as the dread.  How could a man he’d respected this much turn out to be so monstrous?  The belt fell away and he slipped off the skirt of his uniform.  When he’d taken off the jacket and was down to his pants and turtleneck, he risked a glance up at the captain.  He stood a couple feet away, arms crossed, watching hungrily.  

When he saw Flynn pause, he said, “Keep going.”

Flynn swallowed and tugged his shirt off.  The room was cool, but that wasn’t why his skin prickled.  He could feel the captain’s eyes boring into him and wished he could speed up time and rush to a place where he’d already been through this, and preferable didn’t remember it.  He hesitated again when his pants and socks were gone and all he had left were his boxers.  “Maybe you can reconsid-”

“All the way.”

“But-”

“Go on.”

Flynn closed his eyes to tug his boxers off.  He didn’t have to open them to know the captain was leering at him, and he folded his hands over himself in the barest effort at privacy.

“Very nice.  I see I made I good choice I picked you out on the training ground.  Sit on the bed.”

Flynn was only to happy to stop standing there letting the captain ogle him and did as he was told.  The captain crouched in front of the bedside table and Flynn had a fleeting thought about bringing his fists down hard on the back of his head, knocking him out, and making a run for it.  If Yuri were here, that’s what he would do.  Of course, Yuri would then be kicked out of the Knights, and possibly charged with assault for striking a captain.  For Yuri, he would probably think it was worth it.  What would he think of Flynn’s compliance?  Flynn could too easily imagine Yuri’s words, dripping with disgust, _“You didn’t even try to get away.  You sat there like a good little knight and let him do whatever he wanted.”_

_But I have no choice!_ Flynn silently argued with the fictional Yuri.   _He has total control over my career.  If I defy him, I’ll never get promoted._

And Yuri replied, _“Typical.  You’re such a boot-licker you put your promotion prospects before your own dignity.”_

Maybe Yuri was right.  Maybe he was a pathetic brown-noser who’d do anything to advance his career.

The captain straightened up from the cupboard in his bedside table with his hands full of rope and a length of cloth.  “Now then, let’s get started.”

Flynn’s chest tightened and he blurted, “You don’t need that.”  He was going along with this, wasn’t he?!  

“I know I don’t, because you’re a loyal knight who does what he’s told.”  He tucked his finger’s under Flynn’s chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes.  “But I like it.”

Flynn shuddered.  “Sir… sir, I really don’t want to do this.”

The captain grabbed Flynn’s wrist and slid a pre-made loop over it.  He slid the knot until it squeezed Flynn’s wrist.  “I certainly hope that as a lieutenant, you don’t put much credence into whether your troops _want_ to follow orders.  Pull your legs up.”

The captain knelt on the bed and Flynn pulled his legs off the floor, which seemed like letting go of an anchor.  The captain wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him away from the edge of the bed, guiding him to lie face-down in the middle.  Kneeling over him, he pulled the rope on Flynn’s wrist to the bedpost and began tying it.

In fact, Flynn did consider whether his troops wanted to follow orders.  If everyone in the unit didn’t want to do what he commanded, that was something to take note of and consider why.  It was important that they trust and respect him, and that was earned by showing them trust and respect in turn.  Flynn had thought his captain respected him, but those ideas were thoroughly trashed and any ounce of loyalty he’d had toward the man had gone with them.  

Another knot tightened around his other wrist and that rope was tied to the bedpost.  Flynn lay with both arms spread, his head uncomfortably twisted to keep from being smothered into the pillow.  He imagined what Sodia would think if she saw him now, and if she would still respect him if she knew where he was.  He pictured her horrified face, but as soon as he forced his mind to stop thinking about her, he had to pay attention to the rope being knotted around his thigh.  Then the captain grabbed his ankle and bent it up, so his heel nearly touched his ass.  Flynn had never been as flexible as Yuri, and the pressure made his leg ache.  He pulled it away, but the captain pushed it back and held it still with more force.

“Sir - sir, that hurts.”

“Your comfort is not currently my concern.”

Flynn pulled on his wrists to see how tight the ropes were. This was a mistake.  He should have walked out the door the moment the captain came onto him, career be damned. Now the bastard was moving on to his other leg and Flynn could barely keep himself calm.  Both his legs hurt from the position and he felt horribly exposed with the captain tightening knots so close to his bare ass.

“Please untie me.”

“What did you say?”

“I don’t want to do this.  I don’t care if you kick me out of the Knights.  I’ll leave, I understand, just untie me.”

“Don’t be stupid. You’re not going to throw away your career to avoid a few minutes of discomfort.”

Flynn wondered if the captain truly believed this was only ‘a few minutes of discomfort’, and if he hated him more or less if that was true.  “I don’t want to do this,” he repeated.  “Please, sir, I want to leave.”  He tested the knots on his legs but confirmed he wouldn’t get them free without outside help.  

“No.”

“I’m defying orders.  I’m not going along with this.  Discharge me if you want, just untie me!”

The captain picked up the long strip of white cloth, which Flynn now saw had a fist-sized knot tied in the middle.  He brought this toward Flynn’s face and Flynn realized it was far too late to change his mind.  But then, he wondered how much choice he’d had in the first place.  If he had actually tried making a run for it, would the captain have tackled him, pinned him down and tied him up anyway?  The roughness of the fingers gripping his hair and twisting his face toward the cloth told him probably yes.  From the moment the captain sent that courier to find Flynn, he’d already decided how this evening was going to go.  The cloth pushed into his mouth, forcing his jaw apart.  The captain knotted it behind his head and then folded a pillow below Flynn’s chin so his face wasn’t pressing into the mattress.  

The urge to cry came rolling back.  He had no way to fight back anymore, even if his words had been useless so far.  He felt so stupid lying there and cursed himself for being so blind about the captain’s true nature.  

The captain picked up a small bottle from the table and then knelt on the mattress right behind Flynn.  “Spread your legs.”

This was the smallest defiance he had left to show, so her stubbornly squeezed them together.  

There was a sigh.  “You’re not doing yourself any favours. Spread them.”

Flynn glared at the whirls in the wooden headboard.  He had to hold on to some pride, right?  

The captain grabbed his knees and forced his legs apart.  He pushed them open until his inner thighs burned from the strain and then positioned himself between them so he couldn’t close them again.  Flynn lay paralyzed, feeling the captain’s eyes burning on his ass and spread-open crack, and dreading that any movement would be consider titillating.  This was awful enough without knowing he was helping the bastard get off.  

But then he felt fingers prodding him and couldn’t help but squirm.  “Have you ever received anal before, Lieutenant?  You can just nod or shake your head.”

Flynn had never shaken his head so vigorously.  No, no he hadn’t, and he had no interest in starting now, _please_.  

“Ok, I’ll start slow to keep you from tearing.”

Flynn couldn’t hold back a shudder of fear that ‘tearing’ was even on the table.  An oily finger pressed against him and he tensed every muscle in his body.  It wasn’t enough to keep the finger from pressing into him and he jolted and grunted.  The sensation of something foreign wiggling inside him made his skin crawl and it took several very hard breaths to stick to his resolution not to squirm around.

A second finger made everything twice as uncomfortable.   _Deep breaths, Flynn_.  Breathe in, breathe out.  If he concentrated on the steady in and out of breathing, he could almost ignore the in and out of fingers, or the way his hips involuntarily twitched and probably made him look like a whore.  Breathe in, breathe out.   _Don’t let your breath hitch._ Don’t think about the fingers pulling and stretching, don’t think about Yuri’s face if he knew even a sliver of this, don’t think about how there was zero chance that his captain would ever see him as someone to respect after this.  Even worse, don’t think about how he would have trouble thinking of _himself_ as someone worthy of respect after this.  Respectful people didn’t strip in front of their commanding officers.  Respectful people put up a fight.  

The clink of a belt coming undone startled his thoughts back to the present.  He glanced over his shoulder to see the captain tossing his belt aside and unbuttoning his pants.  Flynn’s stomach turned and took another deep breath to quell the fear so thick it turned into nausea.  He made one lest effort to beg the captain to reconsider and let him go, but the gag turned his pleas into unintelligible moans which, from the look on his face, just excited him.  

Flynn faced the headboard again because it was better than watching what was coming.  He could take this.  He was a knight; he’d fought monsters.  This was nothing.  The thing poking his ass was nowhere near as dangerous as a rampaging eggbear so - so - so why was he so damn scared?

And then it was pressing in, so much thicker than fingers and ripping him open.  Every one of Flynn’s muscles tensed up and tried to repel him, but he kept pushing steadily deeper.  It felt like being stabbed and his decision to remain as still as possible was thrown out the window as his hips twisted to try to find a less painful position.  There didn’t seem to be one.  Every second dragged on with more burning and less dignity.  He couldn’t help himself from grunting and his eyes began to fill with tears again.  

“Go ahead and keep whining,” the captain said when Flynn could feel his crotch pressed against his ass.  “I like that.”

And Flynn told himself he’d remain as quiet as a mouse, but when the captain wrenched himself back out, Flynn couldn’t hold back a cry.  The next thrust came faster and hurt just as much as the first, and the headboard creaked as he pulled on his wrists.  Flynn pulled hard, tugging himself forward, desperate to get away from the pounding.  The captain gripped his hips and dragged him back, then clutched them tight to hold him steady.  

The ropes were rough and stung his ankles and thighs as he pulled against them.  The gag dug into the corners of his mouth.  The ropes around his wrists were just taut enough to make his inner arms hurt.  The rocking motion of the thrusts made his chest rub uncomfortably against the sheet.  Funny how many small discomforts could be found when you were looking for anything - _anything_ \- to focus on besides one really huge discomfort.  

Flynn stared at the headboard, trying to find faces in the patterns.  There had to be something he could look at to distract himself from the grunting and slap of skin coming from behind him.  It was hard to concentrate, because every time he thought he found an interesting pattern, the captain thrust into him from some slightly new angle and struck a new spot inside him.   He thought he saw a face and his mind turned it into Estellise, smiling at him as she always did when she came running to tell him about a new book she’d read.  Then the captain yanked his hips back, ramming his body onto him and he let out a strangled mixture of scream and moan.  Estellise’s expression changed to disgust and Flynn knew he would die of shame if she ever found out about this.  

Warmth flowed into him and the captain shuddered.  His thumbs dug into Flynn’s ass and he let out a satisfied moan.  For what seemed like ages, he remained motionless.  Flynn chanted, _get out get out get out get out,_ and feared a sudden reveal that this was only part one.  When he finally pulled out, he wiped himself off on Flynn’s ass, leaving smears of fluid he didn’t have the nerve to look back at yet.  Based on the hot, stinging pain, he expected blood.  Flynn was still breathing hard, sweat trickling down his hairline.  Part of him couldn’t believe it was actually over.  

The captain patted his bottom and then there was the rustle of clothing as he tucked himself away again.  “That was good.  I knew I picked you well.”

The bed creaked as he stood.  When he started leaving the room, Flynn grunted piteously.   _Don’t leave me here._

“Relax; I’ll be right back.”

As soon as he was alone, Flynn let out a long, pained moan.  Warm, sticky liquid dribbled out of him.  Pathetic.  Why had he let this happen?  Why had he let this bastard use him like this?  What was the point of becoming a knight if you were still so powerless because of your social class?  He didn’t even deserve to be a knight.  Flynn half-heartedly tugged at the ropes again and tried to imagine great captains like Schwann, or Commandant Alexei, ever allowing themselves to be in such a sorry state.  He ought to just resign, because he didn’t think he could ever face his troops again, and he especially didn’t think he could ever work with his captain again.  

Then he imagined going home to the Comet and finding Yuri, and having to tell him why he’d dropped out of the knights.  He imagined trying to explain to Yuri that he hadn’t _wanted_ to be the captain’s whore, but that the man had threatened his career and he’d felt trapped.  

The Yuri of his imagination said, _“So… you let that bastard defile you to protect your precious career, and then you throw your career away because you feel defiled?  What the hell was the point in letting him do it then?”_

It made sense.  All of this had happened because he had stopped walking out when the captain threatened discharge.  If he left the Knights now, all the pain, fear, and humiliation would be pointless.  He wasn’t sure if he could ever look at the Knighthood the same way when he knew captains like this lurked in ts ranks, but sticking to his career plan and working his way to the top was the only way to give this any sort of meaning.  

The captain returned and Flynn shuddered in trepidation.  Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be here for round two.  He untied the knots around Flynn’s legs and then loosened the loops around his wrists.  Flynn’s legs flopped to the mattress and he ripped the gag off his face before hugging the pillow.  Just now, he didn’t have the strength to get up.

“Drink this.”  The captain set a glass of water on the nightstand.  “Do you know what will happen if you tell anybody about this?  If I hear even a peep of a rumour about me being interested in rope?”

Flynn looked at him dully.  “You’ll have me kicked out of the Knights?”

“Good.  I don’t like my lieutenants to be dumb.  Now, I have some work to get done tonight.  There’s a basin on the dresser.  Wash yourself up and head down to dinner.”

  
  



End file.
